Bastards and Broken Things
by Pulowski
Summary: Balgruuf the Greater is an honorable man, but this story is not about him, but his half Imperial bastard who was a product of the great war. Follow Leif as he tries to search for his purpose in life, and the things destiny has in store for him.


**4E 176**

Bulgruuf smiled as he and his companions came over the mountain and took in the site of his home Whiterun. The bluff that Whiterun sat atop allowed him to see from a distance the wooden and stone palisade walls, Dragonsreach, and he could even make out a few leaves from the Gildergreen. He hadn't looked on a sweeter site since the war with the dominion had started, and he had went off to war. Well that wasn't completely true, the little bundle that he carried in his arm proved that.

"What are you going to tell her and Father?" His brother Hrongar asked inquisitively.

Bulgruuf frowned at that, he had of course been thinking over what he should say to his father and wife, but nothing came to him. The excuse of thinking he was going to die, would not work, no true Nord is afraid to die in battle, for that would truly send his soul to Sovngarde.

"I've always thought truth is the greatest answer to any question." Spoke the Dunmer Irileth from his right.

He had thought maybe the truth would be the best answer, that he was too weak a man to resist the pleasures of the flesh, and that the imperial barmaid in Cyrrodil was just too much for him to resist at the time. The way her green eyes flashed at him as he drank his mead, what a woman. Then when the dominion took to city, and his forces had to retreat, and leave her behind. How when they took the city back, he had learned she had perished in childbirth. The babe had been taken care of by the taverns owner, and his Nord honor would not allow the child to grow up without parents.

Finally making their way down the mountain they slowly made their way toward the city of Whiterun.

"Halt, state your business in Whiterun!" Yelled a guard from atop the walls that surrounded the city.

"Fool, open the gate, we are the Jarl Hronnen's sons!" Hrongar yelled to the young guard who obviously did not recognize them. Balgruuf didn't blame him, most of the men had left to go fight for the Empire, these Guards were no older than boys, and couldn't remember the Jarl's sons, much less recognize them.

Recognizing his mistake the guard quickly climbed down and opened the doors into the city.

Dismounting from their horses the three former soldiers gave the reigns to the young guard to escort the giant beasts to the stables. Taking in the sites before them, Hrongar, and Bulgruuf realized that Whiterun had changed in their five years fighting the Thalmor. What used to be considered Skyrim's imperial city was in severe disrepair and malnourished people littered the streets. The taxes from the war had taken their toll on the people of Whiterun.

Balgruuf hadn't known what to expect when he returned from the war, but he certainly envisioned it better than this. As he and his comrades made their way up to Dragonsreach they could even see that the Gildergreen was wilting. He pained Balgruuf to see his home in such a sorry state.

Climbing the stairs Balgruuf nervously clutched the sleeping bade in the bundle closer to his chest, nervous to see how his wife would react to him. They had only been married a few weeks before he went off to fight for the Empire, and letters were seldom able to be sent home, most couriers on both sides were captured. He knew his father would be disappointed at first, but would eventually come to accept the child, but it stood to be seen if he would be aloud to become a legitimate heir.

The guards opened the door, probably having been sent word of the Jarl's sons return, and as the massive doors of Dragonsreach opened, there she was, his wife who had waited five long years for his return. She looked as beautiful as the day he had left, and had a soft smile that told him that yes, he was really home. Relief washed over him until he saw her smile fade as she looked to the babe that lay sleeping in his arms. Slowly she approached, as Irileth and Hrongar excused themselves and proceeded into Dragonsreach.

She looked down to the bundle for a few moments before looking back up toward her husband, "What have you decided to call him?" She asked, already knowing that the child was her unfaithful husband's bastard.

Balgruuf closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame, "Leif, after my grandfather." he continued to let his head hang until he felt his wife's soft hands lift it up.

"Leif...Leif is a good, strong name." She said as a tear fell down her face.

Balgruuf put his arm around her back and brought her head to his shoulder. She continued to cry for what felt like hours before she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Come, let your father see you, and his new grandson." She says still holding back tears, but trying to be strong.

They walked into his childhood home, Whiterun might have changed, but Dragonsreach remained the same as it always had and he felt enveloped by the comfort that a sense of home can bring you, especially after having been fighting in a war for so many years.

As they ascended the stairs toward the thrown that his father sat at, Balgruuf could see his father Hronnen smile, his wrinkles that hadn't been there last time Balgruuf had seen them stretching behind his long white beard. The war had aged his father immensely, Balgruuf new his mother had died, but to see his father is such a decrepit state saddened him.

"Balgruuf...my son, come let me see you."

It was then he noticed his father wasn't even looking at him, just in his general direction, and he realized his father was blind. Closing his eyes to hold back the shame he had for not being there for his father in what was undoubtedly such hard times, he approached his father, and let his calloused and wrinkled hands feel his face.

Hronnen smiled as his hands found his sons new found beard, "So you can finally grow one huh?!" He laughed.

At this Balgruuf softly chuckled, "Father, I have someone for you to meet."

"Who?" He asked his blind eyes searching for someone else.

Balgruuf softly placed the bundle in his father's arms, and at this a few tears spilled out of the ancient man's eyes, having already accepted the fact that he would not live to see grandchildren.

"Boy...or-"

"My son, Leif." That was the last straw and tears poured out of the man's eyes as he started to cradle the young one in his arms.

"A son...Truly this is a blessing from Mara if ever there was one." It was then that the older man seemed to have a revelation. "Kirra could you leave us for a moment." He said addressing his sons wife who had remained silent during the entire conversation.

As she silently made her way up the stairs she could hear her father-in-law start, "My son, how could you." He asked, still holding the babe in his arms.

Lowering his head in shame once more, "Father, I...I was weak, when we were in Cyrodiil, I...I gave into my temptations with a barmaiden, she died giving birth to your grandchild."

Hronnen frowned and reached out his hand, and found his son's bowed head, "Oh my son, not many men would have the decency to give a bastard child a father, much less one so highborn." Letting his vacant eyes look down towards the babe, "We shall see if this child has the makings of a noble."

Later that night as Balgruuf was climbing into bed, Kirra spoke, "I lost your son."

At this Balgruuf raised an eyebrow, "What are you speaking of?"

"I found out I was with child when you went off to war," She said turning on her side, "But when the child was born he didn't move, the healers told me he died in the womb." At this she lost control and started to cry.

Balgruuf closed his eyes and scooted over until he found his weeping wife, "You couldn't have done anything, he is in the hands of the divines now." He said sympathetically as he hugged her from behind, "Hell with my blood he might be have been let into Sovngarde by default." He chuckled.

Her crying slowed, "Why would the Divines see fit to give you a bastard, and not a legitimate heir?" she asked quietly.

Balgruuf frowned, "These are mysteries to us." He spoke quietly. With that, he blew out the candle on his bedside and let the comfort of being in his own bed, with his own wife, lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Review, favorite, share...or don't. This idea has just been in my head for awhile and we shall see where this goes?**


End file.
